Blackmail Love Suicide
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: This story has lots of action and violence and a little romance from time to time. This story also contains some of my OCs in its only three characters. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Blackmail

_**I Hope You Enjoy This Fanfic! **_

_**All of these characters in this story belong rightfully to Sega. The only ones I own are Liliana the Hedgehog, Void the Hedgehog and Nano the Bat. Oh and just so ya know this whole chapter is told in Amy's POV. **_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_Amy's POV_

It was a hot morning in Station Square Gardens. Sonic and I were walking through holding hands merrily walking together holding hands in a loving grip not focusing on our surroundings and only focusing on each other looking deeply into each others eyes. Yes, this was love but they truly cared about each other more than anything in the world. I have always dreamt of this day me and my Sonic walking and holding hands.

Sonic came to a complete halt. "Ames look it's a rose bush right over there," Sonic said as he pointed over to the rose bush which held white, red, and yellow roses. I watched the beautiful rose bush as Sonic pointed over to it. And suddenly I felt a tug on my hand and it pulled me into the direction where the rose bush was.

"Sonic slow down," I shouted as Sonic sped off while holding my hand and as I closed my eyes tight. Sonic remained silent until we reached over to his destination.

"Ames, you can open your eyes now," Sonic said with a smile. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sonic down on one knee giving me a beautiful red rose. "Here you go Ames it's almost as beautiful as you," Sonic said with a smirk with a following wink.

"Awwwwww Sonic," I said as I blushed and jumped on him and it was so strong that she threw him down while atop of him.

"Amy I wanna spend my whole life with you," Sonic said while blushing and smiling. Tears started welling up in my eyes once he said that.

XxXAmy's HouseXxX

"Wow, that was an awesome day with Sonic in my head I was wishing it would never end," I said while throwing my handbag to the ground and heading straight for my laptop. I sat down on the chair located by the desk.

_**XxChatroomxX**_

_Cream has entered the chat room._

"Hey Cream, how are you," I typed into the computer.

"Hey, yeah I'm good and you," Cream typed into her computer.

"So you and Tails doing fine," I typed into the computer.

"Yeah were good ever since Vanilla finally let me date him, so how are you and Sonic doing" Cream typed into the computer.

"Were great we have been going on dates almost every single day now," I typed into the computer.

_Nano has entered the chatroom._

"Hi how are you Amy Rose," Nano typed into the computer.

"I'm good, who are you," I typed into the computer.

"Hmmm, my name is Nano the Bat," Nano typed into the computer.

Hmmmm, somehow I feel like I've heard that name before, I thought to my self. So I then typed "How are you doing."

"I am doing great," Nano typed into the computer.

"Hey Amy who are you talking to," Cream typed into the computer.

"Oh I am talking to someone named Nano the Bat," Amy typed into the computer.

"Nano, Amy no-

_Cream has left the chatroom._

XXxCream's HousexXx

"Shit, stupid internet connection I got to go over there and stop her before it's too late," Cream said and then took off to Amy's house.

"Amy hold on I'm coming," Cream said while flying as fast as she could.

XxXAmy's HouseXxX

"_I wonder what that was about,"_ I thought to myself.

"Hello Nano you still there," I typed into the computer.

"Yes I am sweetie, but I'm not there I am right here," Nano said while turning around her chair and lifting her chin high enough to meet his lips. He then moved in more kissed her passionately while caressing her body. I pulled back and threw him off of me.

"Get away from me you asshole," I shouted as she ran up to my room and locked the door.

"Amy, if I told you what I knew what you and Sonic were doing well you wouldn't be running from me like this," Nano said while walking up to Amy's room.

My heart stopped once I heard those words. _No he couldn't be talking about the_- her thoughts were cut off at the sound of his voice saying "Yes Amy I know I have been watching you two for as long as I can remember now I watched as he would shove his-"

"You fucking stalker", I shouted while interrupting him. And with that he broke down the door to her room and walked in slamming Amy against the wall ferociously and huskily saying in her ear "So it's either me and you or everyone knows about your little affair with Sonic."

I stood there pinned against the wall in shock with my eyes wide open. I managed to say nothing but "How dare you spy on me and Sonic when were in the middle of things," I said and after that I spat directly onto his face.

"Amy," Cream shouted.

"Cream, Cream I'm up here in my room with that"-Nano knocked her out before she could finish.

"Amy with what," and suddenly Cream couldn't hear anything but the sound of the raindrops tapping the roof. Cream fell to her knees and began to cry but then she remembered what Amy always told her "Cream, be brave and never cry no matter what happens," those words echoed in her head like no tomorrow. She ran upstairs to find Amy gone the window in her room is shattered and no sign of Amy anywhere, at the sight Cream broke down into tears.

"Sonic he will know what to do," Cream said as she took off to go find Sonic.

XXxTails' WorkshopXxX

"Hey Tails you ever noticed how Amy's eyes glisten in the sunlight," Sonic said as he placed his hand to his chest in pride.

"Yes Sonic I have because that's the 40th time you've told me in one hour.

"Heh Heh Sorry little buddy, I wonder what she is doing right now though I'm gonna call her," Sonic said as he reached into his pocket to get his phone out and hit speed dial #1. But he got nothing but the sound of a voicemail that said. "Hello so sorry I couldn't get to your call I promise that I will get back to you soon Bye," and then the sound of her giggle filled my ears joy.

"I wonder why she won't answer my calls," Sonic asked with a sad expression.

"Hmm, probably she is out with Cream like she usually is and she forgot her phone," Tails said with a nervous smile.

"No she never forgets her phone because I told her I would always call her all the time," Sonic said as many horrible reasons moved around in his head. Sonic shook them all off and started to think happy thoughts.

"Yeah Tails your right she probably is with Cream," Sonic said as he was putting his phone away. Suddenly Cream burst through the door with tears running down her eyes and saying "Sonic Nano took Amy."

"What," Sonic said with a shocked expression.

"I know you guys we have to find her," Cream said while Tails walked over to her with a blanket to wrap around her.

"Don't worry Cream of course we will find her," Tails said with a happy expression.

"No Tails you don't understand it's only a matter of time before he has sex with her and when he does that the girl automatically becomes his because the girl fall madly in love with him even if it's just a spell he puts on them," Sonic said with a frown creeping onto his muzzle.

"We have to hurry and find her," Cream said with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Tails walked over to her and wiped at her tears slowly and softly and slowly sliding to her lips. This always made Cream blush. "Don't worry Cream we will find her," Tails said to her then a little peck on her lip to make her a little bit happier.

XxXNano's HouseXxX

"So you know the little secret that I know about you and Sonic's little affair last time," Nano said while slowly caressing my body.

"And so, everyone knows that me and Sonic are dating," Amy said while squirming to escape his touch.

"Yes they do but do they know that you have sex almost every night" Nano said while smirking.

_**Ohhhhhhh drama it's got some serious drama! :O**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and trust me this won't be stopping anytime soon!**_

_**So anyway R&R please!**_


	2. Rescue Mission Plan and Bed for Two

_**The next chapter well here you go I hope you Enjoy it! :)**_

_**Here you go! ENJOY :)**_

XxXNano's HouseXxX

"Well Amy dear you still haven't answered my question, do they know," Nano said while circling around Amy.

"I…guess…they…..do, Sonic said he told them," Amy said while watching him circle around her.

"Are you sure about that," Nano said while kneeling down right in front her.

"Get the fuck out of my face," Amy spat directly into his face.

"Hmmm…Amy well why didn't choose to go with me I would have gotten you everything you want," Nano asked her with a simple frown.

"Why would I go out with someone who just practically kidnapped," Amy said as she gestured to the rope wrapped tightly around her.

"Hmmmm," Nano said as he reached for rope wrapped around me.

"Don't touch me bitch," Amy shouted into his face.

"Feisty," Nano said while smirking evilly. Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

XXxTails' WorkshopXxX

Sonic's POV

I watched as eyes in Tails' workshop were watching Tails and listening to everything that he had said. It was all of our friends in there you name it they were all there Shadow, Rouge, Liliana, Void, Blaze, Silver, and Shade showed up too.

"Ok listen up I know you all know what happened yesterday but we all are gonna devise a plan to get her back," Sonic said while raising a fist in the air.

"So let me get this straight the ones who fly are gonna fly on top of Nano's roof and Tails is gonna burn a hole in it and where gonna go into a pyscho's house to save your girl," Rouge said with a questioned look on he face.

"Cream she is right why do we need all of them Sonic could just go Dark and kick his ass," Tails asked Cream with the same expression as Rouge.

"You guys don't understand it's Nano he was stronger than Sonic last time they fought, so if you could be ever so kind and help with no dumb ass questions that would be nice thank you," Cream said with an adorable smile.

"Great so we are gonna be forced into this by a very moody bunny," Shadow said with an upset frown.

"Looks like it Shadz baby," Rouge said with a wink. This made Shadow blush a deep red.

"Okay so everyone got it right," I said with a smile. There were some nods and "yeah" so with that they took off to Nano's house.

XxXNano's HousexXx

Amy's POV

I watched as Nano slowly caressed my body I tried swatting his hands away but, to no avail he didn't move his hands even for that. So he knocked me out with the rest of the breath I had left I said "Bitch." I suddenly heard a loud crash.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tails trying to wake me. Until Nano came and flung him out the window. I watched with tears welling in my eyes to see that sight. I saw Nano running towards me, grabbing me and flying through the window while breaking it.

"Sonic," I shouted when I saw him but he couldn't hear me. I turned to Nano and asked "Where the fuck are you taking me," I shouted into his face.

"Hmph with that attitude I should just drop you right here, but I won't," Nano said while smirking at me.

"I would be better off if you did," I shouted directly into his face.

"Want me to," Nano said while grinning evilly.

"Yes I would very much love that, boy if I had my Piko Piko Hammer on me I would kick your ass right here right now," I said with a crack of her knuckles.

"Hmph you could only try though," Nano said while smirking evilly.

"Try, I would knock your ass straight out of the sky," I spat directly into his face.

"Hmph," Nano said as he ignored her comments.

XXxTails' WorkshopXxX

"Shit, that damn basterd I'm gonna fucking kill that asshole," Sonic said as he slammed his fist to the desk angrily.

"Don't worry Sonic we will find him again," Cream said while patting Sonic's back to calm him down.

"Sonic I have something to tell you"- Tails said until he was cut off by Sonic saying "Not now Tails."

"But Sonic"-Tails tried to say again but to no avail. He was interrupted by the grunt of Sonic.

"Sonic I put the fucking tracker on him," Tails snapped at Sonic not realizing what he said he put his hands over his mouth.

"Well why didn't you just say that then," Sonic said while walking towards Tails.

"I tried but you wouldn't let me finish," Tails said while scolding his self for what he said.

"Heh heh, sorry about that buddy," Sonic said while patting Tails on the back. "Ok so where is he."

"He is in hmmm that's really weird," Tails said with a questioned look on his face while typing in some words.

"Where is he," Cream said while looking up at the screen with the same expression as Tails.

"Uhmmm it says he is in Station Square on 4th street building B," Tails says with a questioned look.

"What there is no 4th street," Sonic said with the same look as Tails but with a slight bit of anger in his expression.

"I know, what the hell," Tails said while giving up and laying back in his chair.

"Wait what is that," Cream said while leaning forward over Tails to point to the screen.

"What, oh I don't know," Tails said while blushing because her cleavage was hanging over by his face and click the thing on the screen Cream was pointing to.

"Oh it says he is in Blue Ridge Zone, so that means where going on a quick little trip," Cream said while clutching her fist.

"Yeah so Sonic you up for it," Tails asked Sonic while smirking. Just then knock was placed on the door.

"I'll get it," Cream said while heading for the door. Cream slowly opened the door to see Liliana and Void standing there.

"Hello, how are ya guys," Liliana said while running in and shouting.

"Hello," Void said with a smirk

"Were good but Nano took Amy and were trying to get her back," Sonic said with a frown.

"That basterd," Void said while slamming his fist to the wall.

"As we were saying so you up for it," Tails asked Sonic with a smirk.

"I am up for anything for my Ames," Sonic said while also clutching his fist. "But this time, without the others."

"Awwwwww so we can't come," Liliana said with a frown.

Cream and Tails watched Sonic with a questioned look. "But Sonic were gonna need the help if your going up against Na"-

"No I wanna take up that asshole on my own no one touches my Ames," Sonic said while cracking his knuckles.

"Please Sonic only us pretty please with sugar on top," Liliana said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine but no one else," Sonic said while wagging his finger.

"Yay Void did ya hear that were going to Blue Ridge Zone to kick Nano's ass," Liliana said with a smile. Void just nodded and watched Liliana jumping around and then got up to hug her and kiss her cheek only to calm her down with that her heart melted with joy.

"Ok so I guess it's off to Blue Ridge Zone then," Tails said while rising up from his seat.

"But it's late we can't go now," Cream said with a frown.

"Ok first thing tomorrow we take off in the X-Tornado," Sonic said while heading for his room in the workshop.

"But where am I gonna sleep," Cream asked with a frown.

"Yeah and me and Void where we gonna sleep," Liliana said with a frown Sonic walked over by the couch and hit a button and the pulled out the bed.

"Yay," Liliana said as she fell over onto the bed. "Uh-oh where is Nano gonna sleep.'

"With you," Sonic said with a smirk. Once Liliana and Void heard that they both blushing a deep red.

"Ok," Void said and fell over onto the bed next to Liliana who was still blushing so he pulled her in close and kissed her and said "I love you,"

"I love you too," Liliana said before once again kissing him. They both fell asleep in each others warm and loving embrace.

"Uhhhh Cream looks like you and Tails are gonna be sharing a room," Sonic said with smirk. "Hey Tails no funny business with her."

"Uhhhmmmm," That's all that could manage to escape Tails' lips while blushing a deep red.

"You heard me Tails," Sonic said while pointing to him and with that he entered his bedroom.

"So uhmmm," Tails said while blushing red and entering his bed.

"Cream I have been meaning to tell you this a long time now, uhmmm I uhmmm….love you," Tails said while blushing a deeper red than ever before.

"Awwwwww Tails I love you too," Cream said while jumping on top of him. The both of their eyes met and Tails pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Tails reached for her shirt buttons until she rolled off of him and placed a peck on his cheek before she fell asleep in Tails' comforting arms and fluffy Tails wrapping around her.

_**Hmmmm look there is some Tails x Cream and Liliana x Void fluff awwwwww cute no. :D**_

_**Will Sonic ever get Amy back lets see! :]**_

_**So remember R&R! :P**_


	3. Haunting Memories

_**Hello my fellow readers! :] I know I feel it too when will Sonic get Amy back? Hmmm well let's see. Here ya go! :D ENJOY! :)**_

XxXWith Nano and AmyXxX

Amy's POV

"Oh my god," I shouted while Nano was holding me up close.

"What now you little brat," Nano said while grunting.

"1st of all your breath smells horrible and 2nd of all why the hells did you kidnap me in the first place," I asked with a questioned expression on my face. I heard nothing but a sigh and said "Well why."

"It's complicated," Nano said while letting out another sigh. Nano finally comes to a complete halt while flying and spots and abandoned building and swoops down with me in his arms.

"Where are we," I asked while looking around.

"Blue Ridge Zone," Nano said while exploring around the abandoned building to make sure it's vacant.

"WHAT," I exclaimed while grabbing him by the wings.

"Hmph," Nano said as he ignores it and flaps his wings to make me let loose and turns around and slaps me. "The whole reason why I took you is because I have always…he gulped preparing for what he was going to say. "I have always liked you Amy Rose," Nano said while blushing a deep red and pulling me in for a kiss.

I pulled away and shouted, "I'm sorry but I'm taken by Sonic and you know that, what kind of man expresses his feelings for someone by knocking the person they like out and slapping them several times."

"I know that but I seem to have been built on a strange way on showing my feelings for someone, let's not forget that secret between you, Sonic, and now me hmph so it's your choice," Nano said while evilly smirking.

He was cut off by Amy getting ready to go running and screaming. But he immediately grabbed me by the wrist.

XxXTails' WorkshopxXx

"Good Morning Void," Liliana said while watching him as he slowly opened his eyes and watching him in a lovingly fashion.

"Good Morning," Void said back while he blushed a new shade of red. "Hey where are Tails, Cream, and Sonic."

"Probably still asleep," Liliana said while slowly climbing on top of him and caressing his face slowly sliding down to his stomach and moving in slowly to kiss him.

A yawning to tailed fox walked out and saw them he slowly began to walk in to his room and slowly closed the door.

"Cream you awake," Tails asked while looking at her lovingly.

"Hmmm, huh," Cream said tiredly.

"Sorry if I woke you we are going now let's go get the others," Tails said while looking at Cream in a hurrying tone. Cream gave Tails a simple nod.

"Rise and shine," Cream shouted while slamming the door for Tails' room open. This caused Liliana and Void to jump and Liliana watched as Void fell off of the bed in shock. "Void," Liliana said while looking down at the knocked out hedgehog.

"Sorry," Cream said while making her way to Sonic's room finding it to be vacant. They looked all over only to leave the bathroom unchecked Cream stepped up and heard the water on so then she jiggled the nob but it was locked. Then a familiar voice sounded off and said "Occupado."

"Who is in here," Tails asked with a questioned look on his face.

"Oh it's Santa Claus who do ya think is in here," the voice said with a familiar chuckle.

"Sonic let's go we have no time for jokes," Cream said with a worried expression.

"Ok I'm coming," Sonic said grumpily. Sonic walked out using a towel to wipe behind his ears and then began to dry off his soaking wet quills.

"Ok is the X-Tornado ready," Sonic said as he tossed the towel into the basket but missed and left it there on the floor.

"Ahem," Cream said while pointing towards the towel on the floor.

"What," Sonic said while looking towards where Cream was pointing. Sonic walked over picked up the towel and casually tossed it in.

"So anyway is it," Sonic said while making his way towards Tails and Cream.

"Yep but just have to make a few modifications, ok so sit tight I'll let you guys know when it's ready," Tails said while making his way towards the X-Tornado outside.

"Alright," Sonic and Cream said in unison.

"Whatcha doing," Liliana said while watching curiously.

"Fixing the X-Tornado to make sure we fly smoothly without any problems," Tails said while tinkering with the machine. "And ok were ready to fly Liliana I need you to go get the others and tell them its ready," Tails while pointing towards the workshop where the others were.

"Ok," Liliana said while running up towards the workshop.

"You guys Tails said that the X-Tornado is ready," Liliana said while pointing her thumb towards the X-Tornado. "Let's go," Liliana said in a happy tone and gesturing towards the X-Tornado.

"Don't worry Ames I'll get you back from that basterd," Sonic said while clutching his fist.

XxXWith Nano and AmyXxX

Amy's POV

I watched the jackass (Nano) as he explored the building with a disgusted look on my face. I let out a deep sigh and watched him as he explored the building. I stood there impatiently tapping my foot against the floor. _"Hmmmm, I wonder when my Sonic will come and rescue me," _I thought and let out a yet another sigh.

"Well this building is empty," Nano said while walking towards me slowly.

"Well the building is abandoned asshole," I snapped into his face. Nano sighed and pulled me in close and slowly caressed my back going down to the tip of my tail. I pulled away and punched him in the jaw drawing blood from his lip.

"What the fuck did I tell you," I said while giving him another blow but this time in his stomach. He then began to slowly cough up blood. I stopped dead in my tracks and when I saw him couching up some blood I stopped and plopped down onto my knees and fell onto the floor face flat on the ground and slammed my fist to the floor. "I…can't…I can't hurt someone else, not after the," I said as I closed my eyes tightly.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Amy wanna go race to the top of that hill," said a familiar bunny._

"_Sure this'll be easy peasy though," I said with a smile._

"_Ok ready, steady, go," Cream said and with that they were off. Cream was in the lead not for long though I came from behind and ran right pass her causing her to trip and rolled down the hill I turned around to see Cream rolling down and crying. I turned back to run back to herby the time I reached Cream was injured wasn't able to move or speak she could have been dead but she was still breathing though._

_I saw this red liquid coming from her body but I had no idea what it was so I collected Cream into my arms and ran towards the house. _

"_Vanilla what is this red stuff," I asked with a confused face._

"_Oh my how did this happen Amy," Vanilla asked with tears forming in her eyes._

"_We were racing up the hill again, and I accidently tripped her up and she rolled down the hill" I said with a frown._

"_Oh no," Vanilla said while taking her from my arms revealing blood all over my usual red dress some on my quills and some dripping to my boots. I had a scared look on my face and said "Vanilla the red stuff is all over me."_

"_Oh sweetie that's…blood," Vanilla said slowly._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed while sprawled out on the floor and with that she fainted._

_4 hours later_

"_Amy, Amy dear wake up," Vanilla said while tapping her softly. I grunted and rolled around a bit maybe enough to roll off of the sofa._

"_Oh sorry is Cream alright," I asked worriedly._

"_She is fine," Vanilla said in relief._

"_It's entirely my fault if I wouldn't have agreed to the race or have even tripped her up none of this would have happened," I said while scolding her self and beginning to cry._

"_No sweetie it's not your fault don't say that to yourself," Vanilla said while moving closer to me and grabbing my hands._

"_Hey mom is it ok if I stay out here and talk with Amy," Cream said and made her way towards the sofa that I was sitting on while she was still struggling to stand._

"_Of course sweetie," Vanilla said as she walked over to Cream and helped make her way over to Amy._

"_Thanks mom," Cream said as she readjusted her self on the couch._

"_It's all my fault Cream it's all my fault you even got hurt, I should have never agreed to that race with you," I said while shedding a few tears._

"_No it's my fault I should have never asked to race with you," Cream said as she rested her hand on my shoulder._

"_No Cream I will take the blame, it's entirely my fault ok," I said as my eyes traced down to her wound. I slowly placed my hand on her back which had the wound on it._

"_I know but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before," Cream said as she watched Amy. _

"_Oh hmmm," I said as I retracted my hand away from the wound. I looked at her bruises and wounds. You know even though she said that it's all her fault I still live with guilt._

**End of Flashback**

I snapped back to reality to see Nano staring me down with daggers. I guess I was out for sometime now. I let out another sigh once I saw his disturbing gaze watching me and then responded with a jump and a kick in some place he wouldn't really want to be kicked.

"Get off of me," I said while pushing him off. I looked at my self to find my body nude I quickly jumped up and ran to find my dress on the floor I rushed over to it and quickly slipped on my bra and panties then put on my dress and boots and headband. I rushed over to him and punched him in the stomach and did it once again but this time in his jaw. "I walked over to where he had flown after the punch yet again gave him another one. "What…the…fuck…did you do to…me," I said as I gave another punch but in his head this time.

"Secrets, secrets my dear, don't worry I think you know what," Nano said with a chuckle. "Oh and don't worry I used protection." I plopped down to my knees once I heard that he had sex with me when I was out cold. I gave another punch and this time continuously in the same spots; the jaw and head.

Sonic's POV

I waited on the wing of the X-Tornado knowing it wouldn't have enough seats so I volunteered to sit on it. I kicked back and relaxed until we were flying around Blue Ridge Zone. I jumped up once I saw a pink figure moving around in the abandoned building. I immediately turned to Tails and gestured for him to open the window once he slid it down I pointed towards the building where I saw the pink figure moving. He immediately jumped off once Tails had flown by it I ran over to Amy and grabbed her into my arms lovingly. She began to cry into my chest I raised her head by her chin and pulled her in close enough to kiss her as our noses touched she tilted her head and pulled me in to kiss her. I was first shocked by her dominance and then gave into the kiss.

"Uhmmm, Sonic," Amy said after she pulled away.

"Yeah," I said as I began to nibble on her neck.

"Sonic uhmmm Nano said that he had sex with me," Amy said while beginning to cry.

"Oh no, do you still love me though," I said as I held her face close to mine. Then Liliana and Void ran out to check on us just because we were talking more than getting ready to leave.

"Of course I do, I love you more than any thing in the world, but even after that you still love me and if I was being unfaithful," Amy said while scolding herself.

"No I still love you more than anything, did you even feel anything when he did it," I said while holding her close to me.

"No I didn't feel anything, mostly because I was out cold," Amy said while turning her attention to the bat that was passed out on the floor with blood dripping from his body.

"Ames, did you do that to him, who knew you could be that violent," Sonic said while also looking at the bat.

"Yep," Amy said while looking at her gloved hand covered in Nano's blood. She sighed and then fainted at the sight. "Ames," I exclaimed. I watched and then gasped I kneeled down to her and lifted her up bridal style, and made my way to the X-Tornado and rested her on the wing next to me and held her in my arms while standing on it.

XxXTails' WorkshopXxX

Amy's POV

I woke up in Sonic's bed with him next to me wrapping his arms around me in a loving hug. Sonic grunted as he was just about to wake up I turned to face him so my face could be the first that he saw for the morning. As I turned to face him it's almost like he had seen it coming as soon I turned he kiss me passionately. He slipped off my dress leaving only my bra and panties exposed to him. He looked me lovingly before unbuttoning my bra and reaching down for my panties.

"Are ya sure you're ready for this," he said while pulling me in close.

"Yes I am," Amy said and with that she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

_**Hmmm some action and who ever knew Amy could be soooo violent. Hmmm and is Nano dead I don't know you have to find out! Either way if you thought that this story is over just because Sonic got Amy back think again stay tuned for the next chapter my friends! :) **_


	4. This Is It

_**Hmmmm...Oh you again…you must really love me don't you :3 I feel so loved now! Ok now either on with the story! :P**_

Amy's POV

I woke up in the loving embrace of Sonic's warm feeling arms wrapped around me so tightly. I slowly moved around to escape his tight grip no matter how much I wanted to stay next to him.

As I finally slipped out he reached out his hands to me and pulled me back into the bed with him. He grunted and whispered huskily in my ear saying "You aren't going anywhere."

I gasped and said "Sonic haven't you had enough."

"Awwwwww come can't we just cuddle," Sonic said with a disappointed frown.

"Ok, but I got to go shower and get ready to go to Vanilla's house," I said with a smile. He nuzzled into my chest and pulled me in close. I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall and took his hands off and ran to grab my towel and turned to face Sonic "I'm so sorry, but I got to go Sonic."

I watched as his eyes widened and tears began to fall from my eyes. I heard as he was getting off of the bed I ran for the door knob and locked it.

I sighed in relief and as I heard Sonic shout "Ames what ever happened we can work this out, what ever I did I am so sorry." I began to cry even more and slowly lifted my hand to unlock the door I twisted the door knob to open it.

As soon as it opened Sonic took that as an opportunity to hug me tightly. "Now Ames what's wrong," Sonic asked as he held his arms around my waist tightly and my arms around his neck.

"Sonic you know how much I love you, but I think we have to keep our distances until we are certain that Nano is dead, ok" I said while breaking down in tears in Sonic's arms.

"But Ames last we time saw him he was half dead in Blue Ridge Zone," Sonic said while lifting my head up by my chin to meet his lips. I moved his hand and told him "Sonic no."

"Ok now I have to go get ready to go to Vanilla's house," I said while pushing him out slowly and gently. "Ok but I still love you Ames, as much as I did before, you're still my girl and don't forget that" I said while still being pushed out by Amy.

"Okay," I said while closing the door.

Sonic's POV

I raced through downtown heading for Tails at his workshop. As I ran through I saw a black bat that looked an awful lot like Nano. I sped over and choke slammed him to the ground. But I looked at the fear in the bat's eyes and noticed that the bat was not it was not Nano it was just an innocent bystander.

I quickly helped him up apologized and ran off. I stepped into Tails' workshop and looked around for Tails to break the news to him. Until I finally found him sleeping at his workbench and resting on his latest project I saw crayons and a pencil I lifted his head to see a picture of Cream on the paper. "Awwwwww little Tails has a crush on Cream," I said as I slowly moved the picture from underneath Tails head. Seems to me his latest project is a drawing of Cream.

I slowly and gently shook Tails to wake him up when I did he jumped and shouted "PUMPERNICKLE." I jumped once I heard those words and looked over at a very confused looking fox "Hey where is the paper."

"What paper," I said while moving around suspiciously.

"The drawing that I drew…of my latest project," Tails said with slight blush on his cheeks.

"Your right your little project," I said while shaking it around in the air like crazy.

"Hey give me that," Tails said while jumping to reach the paper in my hand. Once he gave up he jumped on me and took me down to the ground. "Awwwwww come on Tails it's actually cute you have a little crush on Cream."

"Either way back to the main point why you came here," Tails said while taking the picture from my hand.

"Amy and I broke up but only until I kill Nano and know for sure that he is dead, and I just…I lost it I choke slammed an innocent bystander just because I thought that he was Nano, but in my defense he looked an awful lot like Nano," Sonic said on the verge of crying. "So do you know where Nano is," I asked while walking over to Tails.

"Yeah, uhmmm it says he still in Blue Ridge Zone," Tails said while looking confused. "You would have thought he would have left by now."

"What," I said as I took a closer look at the screen.

"Hmph, how unfortunate, but I am not there I am right here," said the voice.

"What the fuck," I said as I turned to see who it was. "Nano, you basterd you're the reasons me and my Amy broke up you jackass," I said as I ran up to punch Nano several times in the jaw and ending with stomach sending him flying to the wall. I watched as Nano got up quickly and kicked me in the back of the head continuously.

"Basterd," I muttered while coughing up blood and tears flowing down my cheeks. I got up slowly. As I saw Tails sneaking up behind Nano I smirked once I saw Nano get kicked in the back by my little brother.

"Awwwwww come on no fair two against one," Nano said while getting up slowly and grabbing his wound on his stomach which was dripping blood.

I chuckled once I saw him hurt and in pain. But that wasn't for me I want him to suffer like I did when my Amy broke up with me. I ran up to him with knowing the little strength I had left and kicked him in the jaw. He quickly countered my attack and I watched him with widened eyes.

"Go to hell," Tails shouted as he ran up to punch him but quickly countered with a dodge and a kick to the back of Tails head. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Tails shouted while being flung to the wall.

"Tails," I shouted as I turned to see him injured badly. I quickly got my self up and the on my body started to turned a darker shade of blue. I ran up to Nano and punched and kicked him several times until I saw his blood starting to get all over my gloves and shoes. As I stopped I heard the yelp of a familiar voice I turned and saw Cream looking scared once she saw Tails badly injured. She ran over to him but before she could Nano jumped in front of her and said "You're not going anywhere."

She once again yelped and before she was about to get punched I stepped in and kicked Nano in the stomach coughing up more blood.

Cream's POV

When Nano was hurt I took it as an opportunity to run over to Tails who was still knocked out. I placed my hand on his chest and thought "_He still has a heartbeat so he is no dead just injured_."

As I moved my hand I saw blood sputtering from his mouth as he said "Cream."

"Yes, Tails," I said while hugging him tightly.

"You have to get out of here," Tails said while still sputtering some more blood.

"No, I am not leaving you here," I said while grabbing his hands lovingly.

"Cream, you have to leave or he will hurt you too," Tails shouted while grabbing her cheeks. "CREAM," Sonic shouted while running behind Nano trying to stop him from hurting Cream.

"Too little too late Sonic," Nano said while putting away his knife which was now covered in Cream's blood.

"CREAM," Tails shouted while seeing Cream fall to her knees and holding her stomach which had the wound.

"Tails, if this is it I want you to know that I will always loved you," I said with the little breath I had left.

"No this isn't it Cream, hang I'm not letting you die like this," Tails said while lifting me up and flying through the door gesturing for Sonic to follow but he stayed and fought until one came out victorious.

Tails watched him with tears sliding down his cheek. And they were off on there way to the hospital for Cream. "_Even though Tails was injured just as much as me he still can fly and hold me close," I thought._

_**Well that's all for this chapter friends hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the others!**_

_**This story isn't over yet so keep reading drive safe :D **_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	5. It's All In The Past

_**Hello, again my readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Continue reading! **_**;D**

XxXHospitalXxX

Cream's POV

I slowly woke up everything before my eyes were a complete blur I looked all around until I saw a worried looking pink hedgehog wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue jean that stopped right up to her knees. She looked at me not taking her eyes off of me not even once, not even a glare at the others in the hospital room.

"Cream," Amy said worriedly.

"Yes," I said with a slight smile growing on my lips. "Wait where Sonic and Tails?"

"Uhmmm, Tails is badly injured but he is okay," Amy said while grabbing Cream's small hand.

"And Sonic, where is he," I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"I don't know Cream, I didn't go over there yet," Amy said while hoping for the best for Sonic.

"I got to go over there," I said while crawling out of my cover and sitting up on the hospital bed.

"No, you need the rest, I'll go you stay if Sonic is badly injured I'll put my life on the line for him," Amy said while putting me back into my covers and with that she off to the door.

"Uhhhh, ok then be careful ok Amy," I said with a worried expression.

"Ok Cream," Amy said as I watched her clench the door knob and left.

Amy's POV

As I walked around heading for Tails workshop wondering if I would even come out alive. _"I wonder if Sonic is ok I don't know what I do without him," _I thought while coming across Tails' workshop. I stepped up and took a deep breath and kicked the door in. I looked around until I heard a whole bunch of screaming an thuds before I opened the door I summoned my Piko Piko Hammer and took an even deeper breath than before I bashed the door in and found Nano and Sonic going at it.

I stepped in and saw Sonic badly injured in a corner once I saw this I felt tears in my eyes. I tried to run over to him but I slipped in some liquid and looked down to see my body in someone's blood. _"I wonder who this blood is for," _I thought while getting up and running over to Sonic in the corner.

I sat next to shaking him slightly to see his beautiful emerald green eyes staring up at me. "Ames," he said while looking at me lovingly. "Listen, if I don't make it I want you to know that I love you, ok Ames."

"No, you're gonna make, it if it's the last thing i fucking do Sonic, don't go," I shouted with a passionate kiss to Sonic's lips.

"Oh, and Amy, remember our little affair yeah I took a video and I have it on my phone and laptop and on a cd somewhere, you don't have to know, and one false move could cause me to put this up on the internet and send it to everyone of your friends, they'll think you're nothing," Nano said while coming behind me. I slowly turned to face Nano and jumped up and hit him in the stomach flying him to the wall.

I smirk with pleasure once I saw Nano hurt and dripping blood. "Amy lets not forget the video," he said while getting up and clenching his new wound still gushing blood.

I plopped onto my knees and let out a huge scream it was an ear piercing scream. Sonic got up slowly knowing how bad he was injured and ran over Nano and tried to kick him in the neck. But Nano grabbed hold of his leg and flung him to the wall that was now splattered in Sonic's blood still gushing from his wound and some was on the wall. Sonic screamed as he felt the pain of being thrown against the wall.

I shrieked at the sight and ran over to Sonic. "Nano, please stop, what do you want from us, why do you hate us," I pleaded while holding Sonic's hand close to my face. I watched as Nano stood there feelings of shame flooding his mind I could tell by the look on his face.

_Flashback_

Nano's POV

_As I walked down the stairs to make my way to the kitchen I saw my dad screaming and yelling at my mom. "You worthless little bitch," my dad shouted at her. I watched as my mom tried to fight back and say "Don't you even dare to call me that you jackass," but my dad had already slapped her leaving a red mark on her face._

_My mom was a bat who wore a red and white outfit with red flip flops. My dad whore a black and blue shirt and a blue jeans pants. My moms name was Nina and my dads name was Michael._

_She ran out of the kitchen crying she looked back and saw me she ran over to me and kissed and hugged me several times before my dad came and kicked me in my head knocking me out everything went black after that. I heard shouting before I was knocked out my mom shouted "You son of a bitch he is just a child, how dare you do that to him, he is your son," I was then again kicked but this time in the stomach by my so-called dad Michael. I then heard loud crying followed by a scream and a thud._

_End of Flashback_

I stood there motionless with my eyes wide open and tears ready to fall out. I watched Amy guard Sonic like he was her child. I also watched how she had tears streaming down on her face like a never ending waterfall. I fell down onto my knees and let tears fall out I closed my eyes to not let Amy and Sonic see me so weak and vulnerable.

"Nano, that's all in the past this is the future you can forget about all of that," Amy said while watching me with a sad expression.

"How can I forget the man that beat me and my mom he never even loved my mom I just think he wanted her body and that's all then when I was born he wanted to leave but my mom wouldn't leave him she had loved him too much to let him go, that was before he started to beat us," Nano shouted at Amy.

"Ames just give up the man wants revenge," Sonic said while getting up slowly and taking Amy's hand and leading her to the door.

"Now, Ames you need to get out of here now go," Sonic shouted and then kissed me passionately for at least 1 minute and 30 seconds. And I could tell Amy enjoyed every minute of it.

"Sonic I told you already I am not going anywhere ok," Amy said while pulling away.

"I don't wanna live anymore, I hate my life, I have killed many people and now I hate it, so I guess this is goodbye," Nano said while putting his knife to his neck and inching it closer ever and closer every second. I watched as Amy ran over to me and took my knife from my hand and set it down next to her shoes and pulled me in for a hug.

"Nano, to erase your sins you don't have to commit suicide, that is one of the biggest sins of all," Amy said while pulling away from our hug.

"I know that but"-

"But nothing Nano, you don't have to," Amy said while cutting me off and pulling me in for another hug. I gave in and hugged her back tightly and rubbed her back and closed my eyes. I watched as Sonic bounced back fast and came over tapping his foot impatiently by me.

"Oh sorry Sonic she is your girl," I said while pulling away from Amy's tight hug. I watched Amy get up and followed doing the same. We walked out of Tails' workshop knowing that it was trashed. "Wait we can't Tails' workshop like this," Amy said while turning around.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said while hitting his self in the head.

"Ok," Nano said while starting to clean.

XxXHospitalXxX

Tails POV

"Cream," I said while sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Hmmmm," Cream said while opening he eyes slowly.

"How are you doing, you holding up good," I said while making my way over to Cream's face and inching closer.

"Yeah, the doctor said it wasn't that bad," Cream said while showing her wound. "How are you doing Tails?"

"Hmmmm, great but my wrist is sprained," I said while showing her the wrist.

"Oh," Cream said with a smile.

"_Oh my, her eyes are so beautiful," _I thought with a smile. _"I wonder if she even likes me."_

_Tails' Daydream_

"_Hey Cream," I said while giving Cream a peck on the lips._

"_Hey honey how was work," Cream asked me with a smile._

"_Great," I said while taking off my jacket._

"_Daddy's home," shouted a little fox boy that had Cream's eyes and color. Then came about 2 other children coming down the stairs. _

"_DADDY," shouted the two twin rabbits that looked like me but had Cream's eyes. I let out a laugh when they all tackled me to the ground._

_End of Tails' Daydream_

"Uhmmm Tails," Cream said while looking at Tails and shaking me out of my daze.

"What, oh sorry," I said with slight blush on my face.

"Ok," Cream said while smiling at me. I looked at Cream lovingly and leaned in to kiss her only a peck but it soon turned into passionate kiss.

XxXTails' WorkshopXxX

Amy's POV

"Yeah that was easy," I said.

"That didn't take too long, shoulder" Sonic said while dusting of his sneakers and placing an arm around my shoulder.

I looked around to find Nano on the floor looking passed out. I ran over to him and saw a knife a few feet away still in the same spot as before. I turned Nano to face me and shook him. His eyes were close. I was in shock at first to see him like that.

Until I felt his pulse and sighed in relief. _"I don't know why I care for him so much I mean I have my Sonic that's all that matters right, maybe I just don't like to see a new friend die like this I mean I am ferocious but I still have a sweet side," _I thought while gesturing for Sonic carry him_ over you're shoulder _back to our house.

XxXAmy's HouseXxX

"Set him down there on the couch," I told Sonic as I closed the door.

"Ok," Sonic said while resting him on the couch.

"I wonder if he is ok, shit speaking of ok we have to pick up Cream and Tails at the hospital," I said while rushing over to the door.

"Wait what about Nano," Sonic asked while gesturing over to the white and black bat knocked out on the couch.

"Take him with us he might need the hospital and fresh air too," I said with a smile. Sonic smiled back and threw him over his shoulder. And then they were off to the hospital.

_**Well that is the end of this chapter folks hope you enjoyed! :D**_

_**Ok so see you guys later! :) **_


	6. Sweet Sacrifice

_**Hello again!This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

XxXHospitalXxX

Sonic's POV

As me, Amy, and still unconscious Nano walked up to the lady__at the counter she gave me a look that mostly every girl gives me. She then asked me "Hey there handsome, you free tonight."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Amy her eyes were lit up with anger as she watched the chipmunk or squirrel whatever.

She summoned up her Piko Piko Hammer and her eyes still lit up with anger and said "Could you just tell us where our friends Cream and Tails are."

I grabbed Amy's hand and pecked her cheek to calm her down. She melted slowly as she felt my lips press against her cheek. The chipmunk/squirrel gasped and frowned.

"That's right he is all mine," Amy said while putting her arms around my neck and I placed my right arm around her waist and nodded. I would put both arms but I held Nano in the other. "Now where are they?"

"Uhhhmmmm, go down this hall and make a left then there is a door to your right," the chipmunk/squirrel said as she gestured to the hall.

"Ok," Me and Amy said in unison. As we stepped up to the door and Amy gently knocked and said "Hello." We heard mumbles and moans.

I slowly opened the door and saw Tails and Cream kissing. Sonic's jaw dropped and I plopped Nano on the floor while doing so and Amy watched in awe. I let out and "ahem" to let them know we were here.

Tails' POV

I slowly broke away from me and Cream's kiss and turned to face Sonic with his jaw wide open, Amy watching us in awe, and Nano half dead on the floor.

"Uhhhmmmm," I said while climbing off the bed leaving. As I did so Cream shoved the pillow to her face in embarrassment.

"Uhhhh, how much did you see," Cream mumbled into the pillow.

"The entire thing," Nano said while getting up and rubbing his head. "Just taking a wild guess mostly because Sonic dropped me."

"Gah, Nano who let you in here," I said while turning and crossing his arms.

"In case you didn't notice I am with Amy and Sonic so doesn't that mean were cool," Nano said while walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off but when I looked over to Cream whose eyes were drenched with fear I gasped as I saw her clench her wound and cry out in pain I quickly ran over to her and kneeled down by the bed and asked "Cream, what's wrong."

"It's…my…w-wound the doctor…sh-she said it…would be f-fine but it still hurts," she said with cries of pain followed by an ear-piercing scream. I saw Amy and Sonic quickly run over to her and a tear slowly slid down my cheek to see Cream in such pain.

Nano's POV

I watched Cream and began to think what could be the problem with her. Then it hit me _"Oh my I think I used the poison blade on her if I don't help she will die, and she is only six years old, I can't let that happen to her."_

I slowly walked up to Cream. When Tails then shouted in my face "Get away from her you basterd it's entirely your fault that she is in this condition."

Once I heard those words it just shocked me. _"What did…I do?" _I felt guilty and then said "Sorry" with a nervous smile.

He then shot me a 'yeah right' look on his face. I began to feel tears slide down from my eyes I looked down and saw the tears as they fell and some hit the floor while some seeped into my fur.

I looked around the room and saw Amy holding Cream's hand and Sonic's hand placed on Cream's shoulder, and Tails with his face in the mattress Cream was resting on and placing a hand on Cream's leg.

I felt flooded with guilt I stepped up to Cream without even glancing at Amy, Tails or even Sonic. I walked up sat down on Cream's bed and began to speak and say "I…I know… your all…mad at me but, I know…how I can…h-help her and if you can…just give me a chance to help I might be able to make her okay, however there is one sacrifice that I am willing to take for her." I slowly leaned into Cream and turned to Amy then Sonic and then Tails, I looked back over to Cream and said slowly and softly "Sorry."

I leaned in to Cream's face and kissed her softly until Tails smacked me in the back of the head and I turned to face Tails and shouted "Well do you want her to live or not." He turned to Amy and Sonic. Sonic gave a nod and Amy said "Tails, I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

I sighed and then said "Well answer there is only a limited time for this ya know."

"Okay, fine," Tails said while looking back over to Cream.

I slowly leaned back over to Cream and leaned into kiss her. I kept on going till I was out of breath and it felt like that kiss for her life lasted forever. I slowly broke away from the kiss and fell off of the bed. I saw Amy and Sonic run over to me and Amy shook me to be sure I was okay. My last words before I knew what was coming were "Amy, Sonic, Cream, and Tails and all of my other friends I will never forget you guys, Amy I know I said I wouldn't commit suicide but, I had to for Cream."

"No, no, no Nano you don't have to go," Amy shouted with tears sliding off her face to my fur soaking it. "We can get help and we can get a doctor to help you to stay alive, doctor we need a fucking doctor in here now."

"Amy no, I already took the poison from Cream body and its settled into mine so I guess my time is up, I guess you can consider this my sweet sacrifice for Cream," I said while slowly closing my eyes until Amy shook me and slapped me softly. I grabbed her hand to make her stop and said "Goodbye, I will never forget you guys."

Amy's POV

"NOOOOOOO," I shouted and then let out a loud scream. Then doctor who was a white echidna wearing a white doctor's coat a black pants and a blue sweater and wore glasses then walked in and said "what seems to be the problem."

"What seems to be the problem, I fucking called you into here so long ago, where the fuck were you," I said squeezing Nano's hand and holding it to my face. The doctor kneeled down to Nano and placed her hand on his chest.

"He, isn't breathing and he has no pulse, nurse get him to the emergency room stat," the doctor while getting up and reaching down to carry Nano to the gurney to get him there.

"Do you think he will make it," I said while once again grabbing onto Nano's hand.

"I'm…not sure…but I will see what I can do," the doctor said while taking off her glasses.

**About 2 hours later…**

Sonic's POV

I looked over to Amy who was asleep on my shoulder and gripping on my hand.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails said as he walked over to me.

"Hey, so how is Cream holding up," I asked while placing my arm around Amy's shoulder.

"She is good, healing pretty quick as the doctor said," Tails said while sitting next tome and Amy.

"Nano, he gave his life to Cream, he took the poison from her and risked his life," I said slowly and softly while hanging my head.

"I guess so, but to tell you the truth I really hope he is okay," Tails said while looking up to the ceiling and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Uhmmm, Sonic…I think its best if you come to see yourself," the doctor said while taking off her glasses and wiping them with her coat.

"Uhhhh, okay then," I said while shaking Amy to wake her. Amy let out moans, groans, and mumbles. Until I said "Amy we are going to find out if Nano is okay or not." Once I sad that she jumped and said "Well what are we waiting here for."

We walked down the hall and we saw Nano was in. I looked over to Amy and we held hands and let out a sigh simultaneously. I pushed the door in and we made our way to Nano.

"Hey Nano, you okay," Amy said with tears welling up and I snapped. "Nano, fucking speak to me damn it." Nothing but complete silence Amy leaned in and shook Nano roughly.

"Amy," I said with tears in my eyes also and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Sonic he c-can't be g-gone, no no no, I don't fucking believe it, he is not gone Nano please speak to me," Amy shouted with tears sliding down her cheeks and grabbing my hand tightly. She turned to face me and I then pulled her in for a tight hug she began to cry into my chest and soak my chest she looked up to me with her eyes full of tears and said "I can't believe he is gone."

"I can't believe it either," I said while pulling her in tightly for another hug. She kept on crying and crying no matter how much I tried to calm her. I lifted her face to mine by her chin with my left hand and pulled her in by her waist to get close enough to my face and kissed her passionately.

"Listen, Ames I can't believe it either but he chose to make this sacrifice for Cream," I said after pulling away.

"I know, but-"

"But, nothing Ames, I know t-that you are going to m-miss him b-but-"

I was cut off by Amy crying all over the fur on my chest and mumbled "N-no he isn't gone you don't know what you're talking about, even if he is gone, I will never forget him."

"Okay, let's just grab Cream and Tails and then we can go home," I said with tears sliding down my cheeks as well.

"Okay, but were gonna have to start planning the funeral f-for"-

"Ames, not another word," I said while lifting her up in my arms bridal style and began to walk out of hospital, before leaving I slowly turned to face Nano one more time and thought _"Rest in peace Nano, I hope that your in a better place now."\_

**1 week later…**

XxXAmy's HouseXxX

Amy's POV

"Sonic, today is Nano's funeral, go get ready," I said as I walked up to Sonic.

"Okay," Sonic said as he walked out of the shower.

"Here, put this on," I said as I handed him a white polo shirt with a black pants and black shoes.

"Uhhhh, no I don't think so," Sonic said while drying off his quills and behind his ears.

"Sonic the hedgehog, put it on now," I said with little smile.

"Fine," Sonic said as he grabbed it angrily and made his way to the bathroom.

"Thank you honey," I said with a big smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Sonic said while closing the door the bathroom to change. I watched as he did and turned to face my clothes on the bed. It was a black skirt, white shirt with a black vest over it and white heels with a black buckle. I pulled off my usual red dress over my head and sat down on the bed to take off my boots and socks so I was only in my bra and panties.

"Well what do ya think," Sonic said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Ahhhh, Sonic," I shouted and then threw my dress at his face. He took the dress off of his face and looked at me and said with blush upon his cheeks "Ohhh, sorry."

"Go, get out or at least turn around and face the corner," I said while turning around and grabbing my shirt.

Sonic's POV

I slowly turned and peeked at what Amy was doing. I felt blush rise upon my cheeks and turned back to face the corner. "Uhhhh, Amy you done," I asked as crossed my arms and still faced the wall.

"Nope," Amy said as she was buttoning her shirt.

I grunted and the pouted and then thought _"Just because I am in this corner doesn't mean that this is like timeout or something, time to have a little fun." _ I slowly made my way to Amy while she was still buttoning her shirt and made sure to make no noises. As soon as I got close enough to her I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. She gasped and then turned then pushed me off and onto the bed.

"What did I tell you," Amy shouted with blush on her face. "Now hurry we only have 10 more minutes to get ready and be there," Amy said as she grabbed her skirt and slipped into it.

"Ok, let me at least help you then," I said while grabbing her heels and then gestured for her to sit on the bed. As she just sat I kneeled down by her and grabbed her right foot and placed her foot into the shoe and did the same with the left.

"Okay let's go," Amy said while blushing.

XxXFuneral HomeXxX

"Were late," I shouted as we walked into the funeral home. "I told you we shouldn't have walked."

"Well sorry," Amy said with a small frown. We made our way to the casket that Nano was resting in and pulled Amy in for a hug and cried into the shirt I was wearing. But I didn't care.

"_Good luck buddy your in a better place now," _I thought while looking up.

Nano's POV (A/N: He still is dead but his soul is saying this, next to Sonic and Amy but they can't see him.)

"Same to you too buddy, I wish you luck in this crazy mixed up world, life will have ups and downs but no longer for me," I said while standing next to Amy and Sonic by the casket. "Goodbye, my friends."

_**This was the last chapter *sighs* such a shame right but fear not my friends I will be back! Hope you can check it out. Its gonna be called "The Pop star Love." A Sonamy story. :D**_


End file.
